Ciemność Layli
by anisze11
Summary: Minęło 14 lat odkąd została uznana za zaginioną. Tyle samo odkąd stała się kimś innym Tracąc przy tym wszystko co było dla niej ważne Swoje życie, wspaniałych przyjaciół i Jego Została wampirem Znikając bez ostrzeżenia Minęło 12 lat odkąd załamał się jej świat On - trafił do Azkabanu On - zdradził swoich przyjaciół On - wbił sztylet w jej krwawiące serce


BLACK WCIĄŻ NA WOLNOŚCI

"Jak dziś potwierdziło Ministerstwo Magii, Syriusz Black, jeden z najgroźniejszych przestępców więzionych w twierdzy Azkabanu, nadal pozostaje nieuchwytny ..."

Kobieta przerwała czytanie artykułu , by kolejny raz zawiesić wzrok na zdjęciu, przedstawiającym jego twarz. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że los sobie z niej zakpił. Uciekł z najlepiej strzeżonego więzienia. Wydostał się z rąk dementorów i zagrażał teraz wszystkiemu co stanowiło jej świat. Spojrzała w mroczne oczy Syriusza Blacka i starała się doszukać w nich oznaki powrotu do dawnych dni. Nie zobaczyła w nich niczego, co dałoby nadzieję na dobry stan jego zdrowia. Ze zdjęcia patrzył na nią całkiem inny człowiek. Blady i wychudzony, a jego policzki zapadły się. Na rękach i torsie dojrzała fragmenty tatuaży. Jakaś jej część podpowiadała, że jest niewinny, lecz fakt, że zginęło trzynastu mugoli dawał wiele wątpliwości. Jego szlachetne pochodzenie i czystość krwi wpajana od dzieciństwa. Zacisnęła pięści i jeszcze raz popatrzyła na twarz Syriusza. Zniszczył wszystko co do niego czuła, rozrywając jej serce na milion kawałków. Ona była dla wszystkich martwa już od dawna. Teraz tamto życie nie miało znaczenia. Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi. Szybko schowała gazetę wśród wielu rzeczy na stoliku. Podniosła dłoń i przekręciła nią trzy razy. Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stał Albus Dumbledore.

\- Witaj Laylo! - odezwał się entuzjastycznie jej były dyrektor.

Layla wstała i przywitała się z nim lekkim uściskiem. Poprosiła, żeby usiadł i wyczarowała ręką herbatę z naparem borówek szklistych. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się ciepło i odezwał:

\- Zawsze jestem pod wrażeniem twoich zdolności, Laylo - machnął ręką, naśladując ją.

Na twarz kobiety wpełzł nieśmiały grymas. Nigdy nie wiedziała jak reagować na komplementy ze strony człowieka, który ją uratował. Mężczyzna był stary o czym świadczyły siwe długie włosy oraz broda związana cieniutkim paciorkiem. Tym razem ubrany we wrzosową szatę, którą zdobiły małe lśniące gwiazdy. Zawsze w jego obecności starała się nie używać swoich wszystkich umiejętności. Nie była godna by znać myśli tak wielkiego czarodzieja. Dyrektor wiedział o niej wszystko.

\- Jak twoje zadanie? - zapytał i przyjrzał się kobiecie niezwykle przenikliwym wzrokiem.

\- Dobrze... Przyjęłam dwie nowe osoby do pomocy - powiedziała, odwracając wzrok od niebieskich oczu dyrektora - Mam raporty - dodała i zaczęła szukać jasnej teczki wśród rzeczy na stole.

\- Proszę - podała dyrektorowi pisane nocami papiery.

\- W przyszłym roku przybędzie do szkoły siedmiu uczniów - przeczytał na głos mężczyzna.

\- Tak bardzo zdolne dzieciaki, uwielbiam zajęcia z nimi - kobieta nagle rozpromieniła się.

\- Wiedziałem, że będziesz się do tego nadawała - Dumbeldore poklepał kobietę po ramieniu.

\- Początki były trudne - wyszeptała.

\- Początki zawsze są trudne, dopiero z finału czerpiemy największe korzyści - odrzekł i wstał, zerkając na aurę za oknem - Czas już na mnie - kobieta odprowadziła dyrektora do drzwi.

\- Dyrektorze ... Ja chciałam zapytać ... Czy ... Czy z Harrym wszystko dobrze ? - dokończyła niepewnie.

\- Tak, twój syn chrzestny radzi sobie doskonale - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- A mój brat ?

\- O niego nie musisz się martwić, odnajduje się w szkolnej rzeczywistości jak zawsze - Layli w oczach stanęły łzy. Ile musiałaby oddać, żeby cofnąć czas.

\- Czy Black zagraża Harremu ? - musiała znać prawdę.

\- Laylo, wiem co teraz przeżywasz - mężczyzna zamyślił się chwilę - Harry jest bezpieczny w Hogwarcie. Musisz zaufać sile dobra.

\- Wiem - wyszeptała.

Dyrektor teleportował się. Usłyszała charakterystyczny trzask, który zwiastował samotność. Wolała trzymać się daleko od szkolnych murów. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że żyje. To zniszczyłoby wszystko nad czym pracowała. Zadanie, na które poświęciła resztę swojego życia. Musiała chronić misję, którą jej powierzono i Harrego, syna jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Jednym zwinnym ruchem ręki zaczarowała rzeczy leżące na stoliku, które w jednej chwili skurczyły się i schowały do małej sakiewki. Czas wracać do swoich obowiązków. Wyszła z pokoju, upewniając się, że wszystko co należało do niej, jest spakowane. Ubrała na siebie czarną płachtę i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Oddała klucze staruszce, która zawsze użyczała jej pokoju do spotkań z Dumbeldorem.

\- Dziecko, uważaj na siebie - wychrypiała staruszka.

\- Będę - odpowiedziała, wychodząc na zimne powietrze.

Hogsmeade zionęło pustką po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Czuć tu było obecność dementorów, którzy poszukiwali Syriusza. Przeszła na wzgórze, skąd doskonale widziała Hogwart. Zamek był oświetlony jasnymi łunami światła, a wokół jego wież spowiła się mgła. Jezioro lśniło w jego blasku. Layla ostrożnie rozejrzała się czy nikt jej nie obserwuje. Mogła się spodziewać, że będzie sama. Zamknęła oczy i poczuła jak jej ciało wiruje. Teleportowała się na wielki skraj lasu i ujrzała przed sobą duży dwór, w którego oknach dostrzegła rysy postaci. Wróciła do domu.

\- Szybkie spotkanie - usłyszała za sobą głos.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie... Musiałam tylko złożyć raporty - powiedziała spokojnie, patrząc na wysokiego mężczyznę.

\- Azkabanu nie zdążyłaś zwiedzić - powiedział złośliwie.

\- Jared! Nie mam zamiaru z tobą o tym rozmawiać - kobieta ruszyła przed siebie.

\- No tak, musiałabyś go znaleźć- zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

\- Możesz przestać - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Jak prawdziwa Ślizgonka - Jared zatrzymał dziewczynę - Ciebie trzeba pilnować, chyba nie chcemy, żeby ktoś zepsuł naszą pracę swoją nieodpowiedzialnością - spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Robię wszystko co do mnie należy, a tobie nic do tego - wyrwała się z uścisku i skierowała do drzwi dworku.

Usłyszała podniesione głosy dzieci, które zebrały się w wielkim salonie. To był jej azyl. Jedna z nowych pomocniczek - Julie, opowiadała wszystkim urwisom jakąś nową historię. Była to opowieść o trzech braciach z Baśni barda Beedle'a. Rozpoznała ją od razu, choć już dawno jej nie słyszała. Layla oparła się o framugę drzwi i wsłuchała w słowa :

"Ku jego zdumieniu i radości, natychmiast pojawiła się przed nim postać dziewczyny, z którą miał nadzieję się ożenić, zanim spotkała ją przedwczesna śmierć. Była jednak smutna i zimna, oddzielona od niego jakby woalem. Choć wróciła zza grobu nie należała prawdziwie do świata śmiertelników i bardzo cierpiała. W końcu ów drugi brat, doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą, zabił się, by naprawdę się z nią połączyć."

\- Layla - usłyszała cichy głosik, czując jak ktoś ciągnie ją za sukienkę.

Zobaczyła przed sobą twarz małej dziewczynki. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nią z wielkim przywiązaniem. Mała uśmiechnęła się i podniosła raczki do góry. Layla wzięła ją w swoje ramiona i mocno uściskała.

\- Zaśpiewasz nam przed snem ? - zapytała Rose.

\- Oczywiście - odparła.

Julie akurat skończyła opowieść o trzech braciach. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę swojej ulubionej opiekunki Layli. Ona posadziła Rose na dużej sofie pomiędzy inne dzieci, a następnie usiadła przy fortepianie. Pierwsze dźwięki popłynęły bardzo pewnie. Dziewczyna uwielbiała te wieczory kiedy wszyscy razem siedzieli w salonie przy kominku, w którym ogień grał swojego walczyka. Dzieci zamilkły, a opiekunowie objęli młodsze z nich, gdyby w razie czego miały zasnąć. W trakcie grania na instrumencie całkowicie zapominała o świecie. Liczyła się tylko muzyka uwalniana z pod jej palców. Grała od kiedy nauczyła się chodzić. Oczywiście była to zasługa ojca. W niej pokładał nadzieję na normalność. Jednak i ona zawiodła. Była czarownicą półkrwi. To już ją skreśliło. Ją, jej brata, a przede wszystkim matkę, która zawsze starała się bronić ich przed ojcem. Tobiasz Snape był surowym człowiekiem jeśli chodzi o opinię na temat jego rodziny. Nie mógł znieść, że jego dzieci są czarodziejami, tak samo jak żona. Dzieciństwo spędzone w domu nie było dobrym wspomnieniem. Layla wolała skierować swoje myśli na słowa piosenki:

Były dwie siostry: noc i śmierć

Śmierć większa a noc mniejsza

Noc była piękna jak sen a śmierć

Śmierć była jeszcze piękniejsza

Hej noony noony! Haj noony na!

Śmierć była jeszcze piękniejsza

Usługiwały siostry dwie

W gospodzie koło rzeczki

Przyszedł podróżny i woła: Hej!

Usłużcie mi szynkareczki

Hej noony noony! Haj noony na!

Usłużcie mi szynkareczki

Więc zaraz lekko podbiegła noc

Ta mniejsza, wiecie ta modra

Nalała, gość się popatrzył w szkło:

Zacny - powiada - kordiał

Hej noony noony! Haj noony na!

Zacny - powiada - kordiał

Lecz zaraz potem podbiegła śmierć

Podbiegiem jeszcze lżejszym

Podróżny cmok! A kielich brzęk!

Bo kordiał był zacniejszy

Hej noony noony! Haj noony na!

Bo kordiał był zacniejszy

Spełnił podróżny kielich do dna

I już nie mówił z nikim

Widząc, że druga siostra ma

Dużo piękniejsze kolczyki

Hej noony noony! Haj noony na!

Dużo piękniejsze kolczyki

Layla skończyła grać i zamknęła klapę fortepianu. Widok, który ujrzała wzruszył ją do granic możliwości. Dzieci nie spały, tylko przyglądały się ogniowi w kominku pogrążone w ciszy. W końcu Rose wstała i cichutko zaklaskała w swoje drobne rączki. Za nią poszła Julie i reszta dzieci. Jared stał przy oknie i mruczał coś pod nosem. Usłyszała jego myśli :

\- Protego Horribilis, salvio hexia, salvio omnia- podejrzewała go o sprawdzanie zaklęć ochronnych.

Nie chcąc już nikomu przeszkadzać, zabrała dzieci do ich sypialni na pierwszym piętrze. Opiekunowie w ciszy otulali małe dzieci, życząc im słodkich snów. W takich chwilach była z siebie bardzo dumna. Stworzyła dla tych kochanych urwisów jakąś część domu, którego były pozbawione w sierocińcach. Tutaj mogły zapomnieć o wszystkich niemiłych sytuacjach, chociaż nie o wszystkim. Zawsze powtarzała każdemu dziecku, żeby pamiętało swoich rodziców. Co roku chodzili odwiedzać groby poległych na wojnie lub ludzi, którzy zginęli tragicznie, nawet przez przypadek. Wiedziała, że niektóre tęsknią za starszym rodzeństwem, uczącym się w Hogwarcie, Ona też tęskniła za bratem. Podeszła do dziewczynki i pogłaskała jej blond włosy:

\- Dobranoc Rose - Layla uśmiechnęła się do małej i dała jej całusa w policzek.

\- Dobranoc - odpowiedziała dziewczynka i momentalnie zasnęła.

Layla skierowała swoje kroki do salonu. Kilkoma ruchami rąk doprowadziła pokój do ładu. Wiedziała, że reszta opiekunów kładzie jeszcze dzieci spać, a kolejna ich część rzuca i sprawdza zaklęcia ochronne. Miała chwilę dla siebie. Nie wiedziała kiedy jej oczy się zamknęły. Myślami była daleko. Chciała namierzyć Blacka, ale obawiała się konsekwencji tego posunięcia. Jej moc pozwoliłaby to zrobić. Musiała chronić Harrego przed tym człowiekiem, który zniszczył ją przez swoją zdradę. Zabił swoich przyjaciół, spalił cały jej świat i roztrzaskał serce na milion kawałków, a przecież była już martwa.

Wykorzystano utwór pt BALLADA O DWÓCH SIOSTRACH – K. I. Gałczyński


End file.
